The Absurdity of it All
by Tearoom Saloon
Summary: A storm strikes whilst the FLARP teams are outside. The least likely of the group seems to have a silly, childish secret... Incredibly fluffy. So incredibly fluffy.


When the sky began to darken was when Vriska began to panic.

Clouds, darker than night, had come to cover the sky in a slow, long descent. She got twitchy, acted a bit cagey, knowing what came next. No one else was paying as close attention to the weather as she, and they were struck surprised when the rains hit. The four ran for cover, ducking under trees and towering boulders for shelter, but it was too much, the skywater pouring down at an alarming rate.

"I live closest,_" _Terezi pointed out as the water slammed down in sheets. "Follow me_."_

And so they did, running from the liquid ammo being fired from the sky. They followed the tree-girl to her hive in the forest. The four friends ascended to the top, clambering in freezing cold and soaked to the bones.

Terezi vanished nearly as soon as she stepped inside, returning momentarily with towels enough to dry an army. She also returned without pants. "I don't want a minefield of puddles on the floor," she explained to the awkward gawking. "Plus they were wet, which was making me colder."

The remainder of the party stripped to their underclothes and wrapped themselves in terrycloth cocoons. Terezi, being a good host, took the wet garments to the bathroom, hanging them to dry. Aradia, being a good friend, helped.

This left Vriska with Tavros.

This was a terrible combination.

Vriska was still nervous. The rains always made her nervous. Tavros seemed fine aside from being cold and wet. She felt envy creep inside her, wanting so badly to be just as calm. Amusing, the weakling was acting stronger than the bully. She shivered, either out of anger or chill.

"Are you, erm, okay, Vriska?"

She glared at the boy, saying nothing.

"Um, I'm sure Terezi would lend you another towel if you asked, if you're still cold."

"I'm not cold," she snapped, temper higher than usual.

"But you're shivering."

She hugged the dark green towel closer to her body, trying to hide her current state of mind from her annoying companion.

"Vriska-"

What Vriska feared finally shattered the sky open like a flimsy eggshell. Lightning streaked to the clouds as thunder rumbled loud and far into the storm-heavy afternoon.

Vriska squeaked and buried her face in her knees, plugging her ears with her fingers. She flinched at the hand that touched her shoulder and looked up directly into Tavros' face. "Vriska?"

There was genuine concern in his voice. Not that she cared. "Go away."

He stared to move when another bout of lightning split the clouds, killing the power as thunder roared overhead. She screeched and pulled Tavros back down in a death grip. "Just kidding, haha, stay here."

They both took a moment to thank the storm for the darkness; Tavros for hiding the amused smile Vriska would surely strangle him for, Vriska for covering the ferocious blush on her cheeks.

Time passed in silence, neither moving an inch.

"So…you're, erm, afraid of thunder?"

"No, I'm afraid of _frogs._"

"I'm sorry, I, well, I didn't know."

"Yeah, nobody knew, it's not something you flaunt about," Vriska grumbled. It was just so bloody _perfect_, the weakest knowing the fear of the strongest. Unfair. Upsetting, disgusting. Ugh.

Thunder raged again, louder, closer, spooking Vriska worse. Blinded by fear of the noise, she unknowingly pressed herself into Tavros' side. In response, he brought his arms around her, holding her tight.

She squirmed out of his grasp. "I don't need you to-"

The sky cracked like a gunshot, a deep rumble ripping and rippling like a squall. "Okay, okay, fine, fine!" Vriska climbed into his lap and said something too soft and too low for him to hear.

"Pardon?"

"Hold me," she mumbled.

A smile inched across his face as he obliged, pressing the frightened girl close. She settled against him, causing the smile to spread into a grin at the improbability of the situation.

The storm continued to wreak rain-based havoc outside as they sat tangled together in the semi-darkness. Vriska's breathing evened out as the minutes passed. Whether out of bravery or stupidity, Tavros let a small kiss slip onto her forehead.

Instead of a swift punch in the nose, he could swear he felt her lips against the skin by his collarbone.

"I don't actually hate you."

"I know."

Terezi tiptoed in and gave Tavros a thumbs up, setting a candle on the coffee table in the middle of the room. Aradia followed, also smiling and also carrying candles. They snuck out, careful not to make a sound. The burning wicks released soothing scents into the room, changing it into a mountain trail in spring, lilacs and wild roses coating the air in a comforting mist.

Vriska nuzzled closer to Tavros, safe, comforted. They stayed close as the storm passed through, unmoving when the thunder dissolved into an autumn drizzle. The rain, it seemed, washed away the absurdity of it all.

* * *

**A/N:** I haven't written any sort of drabble in ages.  
I hope it's in character, still trying to get used to these two.


End file.
